HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANTANA!
by TheLittleFaberryThingsInLife
Summary: It's Santana's 18th birthday and the day starts off more like hell than a celebration. What will Brittany do to cheer her up?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Glee related.**

"Mom! Please! I don't need to argue with you any more! It's my birthday today, and you just made it hell for me." Santana bitched as she slammed the door of her car on her mom. She knew this day was coming, and she didn't want it to happen. Her 18th birthday. It was supposed to be a day of fun and celebration, but for Santana, it was something much more.

Santana had silent tears sliding down her face as she drove her way to school. Today was madness and too much for her to handle. She pulled into the school parking lot and parked her car. She wiped the tears off her face before getting out only to find little Brittany looking all cheerful and happy with a bouquet of blue flowers in her hands.

"Happy Birthday Sannie!" Brittany exclaimed, calling Santana by her nickname that she made up for her. the blonde ran up to her, knocking their bodies together. Santana had the breath pulled right out of her. Brittany engulfed the latina in a big hug. They let go of each other and Britt handed San the flowers.

"Thank you, Brittany. These are beautiful." Santana tried to fake a smile for Britt, but it wasn't convincing enough.

"What's wrong?" Britt asked, concerned.

"It's nothing..." Santana's voice trailed off. They walked together into the building, Brittany's right hand in her left and the flowers in her right.

"Sannie, please tell me what's going on." Britt pleaded, flashing San her famous wide, green puppy eyes. Santana let out a heavy sigh. She couldn't lay off on Brittany. She loved her too much to say no.

"Alright, I'll tell you. This morning started off good until my mom came down and started narking on be about since I'm now 18, I should be getting my ass out of that house. I bitched at her and told her that even though I'm 18, I still have a home here until after graduation. It was a disaster."

"Awe, San. I'm so sorry. Remember, if you ever need a place to go, you can always live with me." The blonde reminded her.

"That's on the top of my 'things to do' list."

Britt's eyes grew wide and she gasped. "Maybe I should get you a unicorn for a present!"

"That sounds wonderful." Santana laughed.

The day seemed to drag slow and sluggishly at some points and fast at others. She carried around the flowers from Brittany all day, not bothering to put them away. It was the end of the day, time for Glee club. Santana didn't feel like walking into that room and have everyone yell 'happy birthday' in her face. She decided to skip this meeting.

"Alright everyone, Brittany has an announcement to make." Mr. Schu motioned for Brittany to come stand up. She did as she was told, getting up and standing in front of everyone.

"Everyone, I would like to say that it's Santana's birthday today but it hasn't been working out so well for her. So, as a last-minute back-up plan, I would like to invite everyone over to my house after this meeting to help me decorate my house and surprise Santana when she walks through my door."

"Sure, but what's in it for us?" Puck was curious.

"No adults, tons of fun, and all of us hanging out together in hopes of making Santana feel better. And Puck, I will allow you to spike the punch but we'll need to keep a close eye on it, otherwise Lord Tubbington will get into it because I know he's been having an alcohol problem lately and I need him sober." Brittany explained, then turned to look at Rachel. "And Rachel, I don't need you to upstage me there. I mean, you're awesome and everything, I just don't need you and Finn to have a major PDA then make San feel bad, sorry." Rachel just gave Brittany her 'wtf' face.

"We'll be there." They all said in unison. Brittany clapped and smiled; she was so glad they were willing to help set up this party for Santana on such short notice.

Santana was at home, locking herself in her room, away from her dreadful mother. It was better for her to be a lone right now. Her phone vibrated with a text from Brittany. She tapped the screen to open it.

_Hey Sannie. Can you come over later tonight?_

**_Uuuuhhh, sure...What time?_**

_Like around 8ish... PLEASE?!_

**_Alright, I'll see you then. I love you, Britt-Britt_**

_See yah. Love you too Sannie. :)_

Santana wondered what Brittany was planning that required her to be over there at that certain time. They usually never planned a time to hang out together, it just happened when they wanted. She would just have to wait and find out.

"Quinn, could you put these streamers across the ceiling? Finn, help her if she needs it since you're so tall. Artie, finish those balloons. Puck, don't forget to spike that punch. We are not going to disappoint Santana. If we do, I might just go into spiraling depression and freeze myself for a hundred years." Brittany prompted. Everyone did as they were told. The blonde felt so accomplished, leading everyone. But they had to hurry; only 45 minutes until Santana was scheduled to be there.

She had to cheer up the latina and this was her special way of making her happy. The time passed quickly. The decorations were all set up, glittering Britt's entire living room and kitchen. A rainbow of balloons scattered across the ceiling. Two minutes left to execute her plan. Brittany signaled when Santana pulled into the drive-way. All of them scrambled for a hiding place as the lights turned off.

The door opened and Santana stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Glee related.**

"Brittany, where are you? Why are all the lights off?" Santana yelled as she closed the door. Suddenly, all the lights turned on and a storm of rainbow confetti rained down on the latina.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANTANA!" Every single one of the Glee club members shouted as they jumped out of their hiding places. The latina scanned her eyes across the room at everyone, then at the beautiful and very colourful decorations that dotted Brittany's home. Britt walked up to San with a huge smile spread across her face.

"Happy birthday, Sannie." The blonde held up a medium-sized box wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper topped with a light purple bow.

"For me?" Santana smiled as she took the present out of Brittany's grasp and tore off the wrapping paper. The shredded paper fell to the ground to reveal a pink cardboard box. The latina opened the box and lifted out a stuffed unicorn with soft fleece white fur, a fuzzy purple mane and tail, and a sparkly gold horn and hooves.

"I searched high and low but couldn't find you a real unicorn, so I got you the next best thing." Brittany had a big, cheery smile on her face.

"That's too bad, I kind of wanted a real unicorn. This is really sweet of you Britt, thank you." Santana had tears of joy slowly creeping down her face. She pulled the blonde into a quick hug/kiss. Just as they released, Quinn walked over with two glasses of punch for them. She handed each of them a glass.

"Warning, it is spiked, thank Puck for his convinence." Quinn smiled.

"Thanks Qu- Tubbington! No! Bad kitty!" Brittany raced over to the table where the punch bowl sat in order to get the cat's face out of the red liquid. Quinn and Santana let out bubbly laughter as they watched.

"You know, San, Brittany planned this whole thing by herself, just for you." Quinn turned back to Santana.

"Really? Just her?"

"Yep, but we had to set up everything. She wanted you to be happy on this special day." Quinn explained with a smile.

"She did an amazing job." Santana quickly said before Brittany came back over to her with the cat in her arms.

"Santana, I need you to tell Lord Tubbington that what he just did was naughty. He won't listen to me." Britt pouted. Santana bent down so her face was right next to the cat's.

"Tubbington, you should know better." San cooed and gave the cat a kiss. She straightened herself back up only to have a wide smile looking back at her.

"Thanks, Santana." Brittany said as she lowered the cat to the ground to let him go.

"No problem." She smiled back at Britt. The night was so great and Santana had a ton of fun. She danced with Brittany and even got to do a make-out session with her when they played 'spin the bottle'. Sooner than she expected, the night was over and everyone had to leave.

"Santana, you're not going to leave, are you?" Brittany tugged on her arm while flashing her puppy green eyes.

"Awe, Britt-Britt. No, I'm not going to leave. Thank you for the party, and the stuffed unicorn. This was the best birthday ever."

"You're welcome. But there's one more present that I want to give but I couldn't do it in front of the Glee club."

"And what's that?" Santana questioned. All Brittany did was take Santana's hand and pull her through the house until they got to Brittany's room. The blonde shut the door behind her, letting Santana sit on her bed. The latina knew exactly what Brittany was going to give her. Britt walked over to Santana and straddled her. Their lips met as Santana slowly lowered herself on to the bed, taking Britt down with her.

"_Now_ it's the best birthday ever." Santana chuckled before they attacked each other with kisses.


End file.
